


Ocean View

by journalanxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, analogical goes to the beach, just sweet analogical, kind of, the ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalanxiety/pseuds/journalanxiety
Summary: Virgil had been hesitant to accept the invitation to use Patton’s timeshare when he had offered it to Virgil and Logan, but Logan had convinced him that it would be good to get out of town for a bit and enjoy a change in scenery.Aka: Analogical gets out of town and they are the sweetest boyfriends.





	Ocean View

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at a family-friend's timeshare at the beach rn so that's what inspired this. I can hear the ocean right outside and it's so soothing.

The rumbling purr of the ocean as the waves break along the sand curls into the apartment through the open sliding glass door. The curtains drift gently along with the wind. Everything calmly anticipates the arrival of the moon and the stars. 

Virgil had been hesitant to accept the invitation to use Patton’s timeshare when he had offered it to Virgil and Logan, but Logan had convinced him that it would be good to get out of town for a bit and enjoy a change in scenery. Change has a tendency to stress Virgil out, though he has been trying harder to stray out of his comfort zone. _After all,_ Roman would say, _leaving your comfort zone allows you to expand it to include new things- or to better define boundaries against what you don’t like! _Logan had started the process by dragging Virgil to new restaurants, museums, even a couple animal rescue centers; Virgil won’t lie, it’s been an increasingly fun experience. Then again, anything could be an exciting experience if Logan is at Virgil’s side.__

__

__The timeshare practically sits on the beach, only a small two-lane road separating the quaint building from the rolling waves. When they had first arrived roughly fifteen minutes ago, Virgil had immediately gone to the balcony, eyes wide and gazing out at the deep, deep blue as it glimmered in the dying sunlight. He breathes in deeply, the sweet taste of the ocean on his tongue, and he relaxes, for once content with the world._ _

____

A smile begins curling Virgil’s lips when arms wrap around his waist, easing him back against Logan’s chest. “Enjoying the view?” Logan inquires, tilting his head to press a kiss to Virgil’s cheek. 

____

Virgil’s smile grows, a grin blossoming across his face as he turns in Logan’s arms, eyes sparkling. “Yeah, it’s pretty neat, I guess.” 

____

____

Logan pulls away, expression incredulous, “It’s _neat?_ You _guess?_ Virgil, we have an ocean-front view, what more could you ask for?” 

____

Leaning back into Logan’s space, Virgil grins at his boyfriend. “Well, yeah, but the ocean can’t _begin_ to compare to your eyes, Lo.” To Virgil’s amusement and joy, Logan becomes flustered at that, shifting on his feet as a rosy pink blooms across his freckle-kissed cheeks. 

____

Exaggerating a sigh, Logan shakes his head, though a smile teases at his lips, “You’re being ridiculous; you sound like Roman when he’s spouting sonnets about Patton.” 

____

Virgil laughs, swatting gently at Logan’s arm, “Okay, no need to get offensive. I’m not _that_ bad.” 

____

Tugging at the collar of Logan’s shirt, Virgil pulls his boyfriend into a kiss. A couple minutes later, Logan pulls away, his intense blue eyes shimmering in the fading light, their loving warmth making Virgil feel more bright and bubbly than a freshly cracked can of soda. Logan buries his face in Virgil’s curls briefly, and Virgil can feel him inhale deeply, a habit he’s been visiting more and more frequently as their relationship continues to develop, before turning his attention to the rolling waves. Virgil turns in Logan’s arms once more, joining his boyfriend in appreciating the view. 

____

Maybe this trip won’t be so bad. 

____

**Author's Note:**

> Not super long, but I wanted to write something short and sweet!
> 
> You can check out more sanders sides headcanons on my side blog: journalanxiety.tumblr.com
> 
> If you want to check out more of my sanders sides headcanons/fics, you can go and check out my blog: journalanxiety.tumblr.com


End file.
